Kotarō Shimura
Kotarō Shimura is a shinobi of Konohagakure created by Sir Aether and a member of Team Cho Li. Background Kotarō was born into the famed Shimura clan and went to the academy with Seina, Saya and Takeo. He eventually graduated the academy and was placed on a genin team consisting of Seina Hoshina , Saya Kohaku and Takeo Nara and with Cho Li Akimichi as his sensei. Not long after the team's formation they were sent to fight in the Second Shinobi World War. At some point during the war Kotarō was taught several Wind Release techniques by Cho Li. Personality Kotarō has been described by many as a very quiet individual, rarely getting into conversations unless spoken too first. He also has a bit of an inferiority complex, often saying that he is the weakest of Team Cho Li. Because of this, he often tries to make himself "useful", such as hunting for food, or intel gathering. However Kotarō does care for the safety of his teammates, especially Seina, who he has a crush on. This is shown several times when he protects his teammates from harm, usually at the cost of himself getting injured. Kotarō also has a bit of pride as he hates it when he has to be carried by Saya when his gets injured. Appearance Kotarō possess fair skin, green eyes and spiky, neck length black hair. Kotarō also has two bangs that reach down his face. He normally wears a black, long sleeved, hooded jacket with a plain, white shirt underneath along with black pants. Kotarō also wears purple war-paint around his eyes and has several markings on his cheeks with this same paint. Abilities While considered having only average skills in the academy, Kotarō's skills grew drastically while being a part of Team Cho Li and during the Second Shinobi World War. While he and his team were ambushed, Kotarō managed to hold his own against a jonin level shinobi for a while before being overpowered. Bukijutsu Kotarō is very skilled in Bukijutsu, utilizing a Tanto in combat. Using his tanto, Kotarō is able to cut chakra threads and when combined with Wind natured chakra flow, he can sever human limbs with one stroke. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kotarō was proficent in using Wind Release taught to him by Cho Li. He could gather wind around his tanto and launch it as a sharp blade or use that same wind to instead create a makeshift scimitar like weapon. He can also create a gust of wind to increase the speed and killing power of weapons like shuriken and kunai with just a clap of his hands. Due to his chakra nature Kotarō is overall a dangerous short to mid range fighter. Cooperation Ninjutsu Kotarō has been shown to collaborate with his teammates very well, namely Takeo. Due to being a front line fightet, Kotarō often allows Takeo to connect to his shadow to his own as a catalyst for Takeo to use his other shadow techniques. Kotarō also works well with Seina, often distracting opponents while she blindsides them while they are focused on him. Other Skills Kotarō is also been stated to have very good hunting and gathering skills, being able to bring down a wild boar by himself and find several wild berries to eat in a short time frame. He has also been shown to be able to move very quietly often going on tracking missions with Takeo. Unlike Takeo, Kotarō's tracking skills more involve woodcraft than chakra sensing and due to these skills Kotarō is able to track wild animals or people based on their tracks or trail they leave. He is also versed in long-term survivability in the wilds due to his experience in the Second Shinobi World War. Kotarō has also shown the ability to transfer his own chakra into others, though he is not very efficent at it, being able to transfer only a little at a time. Stats Trivia * Kotarō is a PreGen OC created by Sir Aether as part of a joint project to fill out the Second Shinobi World War era. * According to the databook(s): ** Kotarō's favorite food are fresh berries and turkey, and his least favourite is mushrooms and avacodos. ** Kotarō's hobbies are hunting and fishing. ** Kotarō wants to fight Cho Li and his uncle Danzo. ** Kotarō has completed __ official missions in total: _ D-rank, _ C-rank, _ B-rank, _ A-rank, _ S-rank. Category:DRAFT